


New Captain of the Musketeers

by MozartKing



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After the events of the Bastille, the death of d'Artagnan. Lieutenant Andre has become the new captain of the Musketeers, but has some guilt of being the new captain





	New Captain of the Musketeers

Andre was in his apartment, close to the headquarters of the Musketeers.

He still couldn’t believe he was the new captain of the Musketeers, it felt so quick that he didn’t have any time to think of the first orders tomorrow. He couldn’t believe his mentor, and leader Captain d’Artagnan was dead, killed by his son and formal king. He gave him to the Bastille to live the pain he had put on his twin Philippe, who was now the rightful king of France.

“Captain, Captain what? Captain Andrew, Captain Andre, Captain of the Musketeers?” He stood near the mirror, giving a weak smile, “this isn’t right, I’m not a leader, nor ready to lead a bunch of youths, look at me, coughing up words with no one else to hear,” said Andre, smiling, still seeing d’Artagnan, made him want to slap Louis for everything

“Please hope I do not vomit when I have to teach the youth with the captains inspecting me”

He heard the door, “hello?” asked Andre, “it’s Porthos, could I come in?” he opened the door, and cocked his brow, “ladies, I must talk with the captain alone” said Porthos, with women over his shoulder, “but you said we can play with your new toys, and YOU”  
Laughed the girls, “that is a promise and this man keeps a wonderful promise” the girls left, “well, now that we are alone, come and dine with Athos, Aramis, and myself,” said Porthos,  
“What for, what is the celebration, dear Porthos?” asked a nervous Andre, “your rank as the new captain, it is tradition a man drinks and gets to know his friends, and as a friend, it is my duty to get you drunk and in a bed with some fine ladies to dance all night long!” shouted a laughing Porthos.

Andre flushed, “well, I guess a drink can’t drown me, and I do need help on the training” Porthos rushed and held him, “brilliant to hear, let us dine till we are drowned with death!”  
Shouted Porthos, “and maybe some lamb, to put meat on those bones of yours.”

They sat down, “Aramis, Athos!” they sat down, “did I not tell you he would come?!” shouted Porthos, “I must say, when Porthos thought of the idea, Athos and I thought he was mad” said Aramis saying a prayer, “Aramis is right, it is not you to come and dine with men such as us, who are older and are almost to a point of ash” said a tired Athos,  
“Well, I am a bit nervous, being the new captain, and having to lead a bunch of ruffians who hold a sword upside down and putting their eye toward the barrel of a musket” said Andre

The men laughed, “yes, they are the developing group, not to mention how many of them remind us of d’Artagnan when he first joined” said Aramis, “Captain d’Artagnan was a simpleton?” asked Andre

“Well, not a person who puts an eye to a barrel, but he was rebellious when he first came to this part of France, he bumped into my healing shoulder, challenged me to a ruffle to see who the best was, even when he knew I was an older wiser Musketeer to the rest” said Athos scratching the scar on his shoulder.  
“Oh yes, it’s still clear as day, I remember the same time he challenged both myself and Aramis, talking back to us like a child” said Porthos

“But he was a child Porthos, he was nineteen, barely showing gray around the hairs” said Aramis, smirking, “I didn’t think the captain was a mere rebel at heart, but that was his youth, I guess” said Andre chuckling when he imagined a smartass young boy he saw as his captain. “Yes, before you were born,” said Athos, laughing at the memories, “but we all were born after you Athos, you were 32 and us both 20 something, you old ninny!” shouted Aramis.

Athos smacked him, “where are your manners, don’t hit a priest!” said Aramis, laughing “but a normal priest remembers the whole proverbs, and you can’t get through the 2nd!” said Athos smiling.  
Andre laughed, why was he nervous in front of them? They treated him like a person instead of a captain, “now, you needed questions on how to lead these ruffians, YES” said Porthos.

Andre blushed from embarrassment, the three looked, “what is it you have questions on?” asked Athos, looking “I have to train them, while being watched by captains, and I am nervous,” said a shy Andre,  
“Oh yes, the training speech, those I hated” said Aramis, “I was 20 when they had me train younger men, it was scary yet an achievement when it came to passing” said Porthos patting Andre’s back.

“As if you passed, this bastard couldn’t get his pants back on when someone cut the slit of his belt” said a laughing Aramis, “shut your damn mouth, you got your cross stuck in the boot of one man, making yourself get swatted like a fly across the mouth knocking teeth out!” said Porthos.  
“You do realize you both did that fighting, not strangers you idiots!” said a laughing Athos, “says the man who got himself drunk from all the landlord’s wine, and having to be helped by d’Artagnan” said Aramis, “not to mention, you sold two horses and lost your coins when trying to get them back!” said Porthos, Athos punched Aramis and grabbed Porthos, Aramis jumped on Athos, Porthos punched Athos, all three were fighting.

Andre ordered a drink, “um, should you do something about your men” said the landlord, “if I do, they may grab me” said a smirking Andre, he made the landlord pissed, “I’m ruined, your men are ruining my tables and scaring my guests!” said the yelling landlord.

After an hour, Andre looked at the broken tables, the broken glasses. He paid for the wine, “gentlemen!” said Andre, he got Porthos off Athos and Athos off Aramis.  
“So that is what you call a tavern fight,” said Andre, all men looked at each other, “yes, that is what you call a tavern fight, but do not do that or I may take your sword and shave off your hair with it” said Athos, he gave the tone like a father would scorn his son, “yes, I know not to behave like a child” said a winking Andre.


End file.
